


Escape Hatch

by Shippershape



Series: Bellarke Brought to You by Tumblr [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippershape/pseuds/Shippershape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke uses Bellamy to avoid her mother. It's just a kiss, and it's just a distraction, but between the two of them there's no such thing. ft. amused!Raven</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape Hatch

"Bellamy!" Clarke called his name, fuming. He had conveniently disappeared as soon as Abby had begun her lecture on leaving the camp without her permission, and Clarke had spent the last forty minutes being yelled at, alone. He was fearless in the face of grounders and reapers, but apparently her mother was too much for him. She spotted him talking to Raven outside medical, and marched in their direction. He looked up, and his face changed, that easy neutral expression slipping into apprehension.

"Oh, hey princess." He smiled at her, that winning smile he only used when he wanted something. So he knew he was in trouble. 

"Where have you been?" She hissed, planting both hands on her hips. 

"Why, did you miss me?" He laughed, and Clarke swatted him. Raven eyed them both thoughtfully, then turned on her heel and disappeared into the mecha station that had been set up next to medical. 

"You were supposed to get me out of there." She groaned, crossing her arms. He sighed. 

"Clarke, I-" Bellamy was interrupted by the sound of Abby shouting as she approached, clearly she hadn’t finished giving her daughter a piece of her mind. Clarke glanced up at him, panicked. She had taken about as much of her mother as she could take. She had to get Abby to leave her alone. Doing the first thing that came to mind, she reached up, grabbing Bellamy and pressing her lips to his. He jerked back, staring down at her. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up." She muttered, pulling him back down. This time he didn’t resist, wrapping both arms around her waist and lifting her off the ground. Forgetting where she was, Clarke fisted a hand in his hair, tugging a little, and Bellamy answered with a growl. He spun her around, pressing her back into the wall of mecha station. She almost couldn’t breathe he was holding her so tightly, but she didn’t care. All she could feel was him, his mouth, his hands, the way his knee had pushed between hers. She lost track of time, but then he pulled away, and the world came crashing back. 

She stood there, back against the wall, as he took a step back. He looked like she felt, eyes wide, chest heaving. His hair where her hand had been was sticking straight up. She found it adorable, and that thought had her wondering what had just happened. It was just a distraction, a kiss meant to keep Abby at bay for a little while longer, so why did it feel like something massive had just changed?

Staring at Bellamy, her heart thudding traitorously against her chest, she tried her best to shake it off. She cleared her throat.

"Thanks." She murmured, pleased to note that her voice was steady. Bellamy nodded, a jerky movement that gave him away. He was just as confused as she was.

"Anytime, princess." He said, his usual confidence returning. Clarke rolled her eyes. She needed to put some space between them, her hands were itching to sink back into his hair, and she didn’t trust herself to not give into that impulse.

As she walked away, she heard laughter, followed it into mecha station. She found Raven inside, leg propped on a chair, looking smug. Clearly she’d heard what happened on the other side of the wall. Clarke waited for her to make a joke out of the whole situation, it certainly felt like one, but instead the other girl just smiled.

"It’s about damn time."


End file.
